Resist Magic
| rarity = Common | type = Unit Enchantment | casting_cost = | combat_casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Grants the enchanted unit a bonus when attempting to resist harmful effects associated with any magical Realm. }} Resist Magic is a Common Unit Enchantment of the Realm. For it may be cast on a unit on the overland map to give it a conditional bonus, which applies whenever the unit is attempting to resist any magical effects. The spell must then be maintained with an Upkeep Cost of per turn. Alternatively, a cheaper version of the same spell may be cast for during combat, in which case it will temporarily bestow the same bonus on a unit for the duration of the battle (with no permanent effects or Upkeep Costs). Effects Resist Magic protects a unit against malicious spells and effects. Resistance Bonus Whenever the enchanted unit is required to make a Resistance roll in order to avoid an ill-effect originating from any spell or Special Attack, it may do so with a bonus of . This makes the unit much harder to affect with such spells, as it increases the chance of succeeding the Resistance roll. The only condition is that the effect must be associated with one of the magical Realms. This includes practically everything that can be , with one single exception: Poison Damage. Any unit brought up to thanks to this bonus is immune to any spell effect that does not inflict its own penalties on Resistance scores. Units already possessing or higher can be rendered totally immune to even the most powerful spell effects. Because the bonus is conditional, the unit's score is not visibly altered in the unit statistics window. As such, it may be important to check enemy units for the Resist Magic effect before deciding whether it would be a good idea to use ill effects against it. Usage Resist Magic may be cast both overland and in combat, for the basic Casting Costs of and respectively. If the casting is successful, the game will prompt for a friendly unit to be selected as the spell's target. On the overland map, this typically requires clicking on the army stack that contains the unit which, in turn, brings up a list view of all units in that stack, allowing for the target to be picked individually. Only units not already under the effect of Resist Magic may be chosen. Once the spell is cast, a glowing outline appears around the unit (unless it is overridden by a stronger enchantment); and Resist Magic, along with its icon, will be displayed in the unit statistics window when inspecting this unit. The overland version of Resist Magic has an Upkeep Cost of that must be paid at the beginning of every turn to keep the spell in effect. This is automatically deducted by the game from the owner's pool as long as the enchantment remains in existence. If there is insufficient in the pool to pay for the spell, then it will dissipate, ceasing its effect immediately. It may also be cancelled manually by left-clicking its name in the unit statistics window of its target unit. However, this action can only be performed outside of combat, during the caster's own turn. The combat version of Resist Magic does not carry over to the overland map: it will disappear automatically as soon as the battle is over. As such, it has no Upkeep Cost; but at the same time may not be manually removed by its caster either (as enchantments can not be cancelled during a battle). Acquisition As a Common Spell of the Realm, Resist Magic may become available to any Wizard who acquires at least Spellbook. With none, the spell can naturally not be learned during the campaign. This is the minimum requirement for it to be traded for, appear in Treasure, or be found in the spoils of victory when conquering the Fortress of a rival Wizard who already knows it. The base chance for Resist Magic to be researchable (at some point) in the campaign is roughly 30% (with book), which gradually increases with the amount of Spellbooks possessed or found during gameplay. With or more, the spell is certain to show up sooner or later, unless acquired from another source. It has a Research Cost of , although its research is quicker for Wizards possessing the Sage Master, and/or Sorcery Mastery Retorts; or a bookshelf containing or more. Resist Magic may also be selected as a starting spell by any Wizard with at least books. In this case, it will be available for casting as soon as the game begins. In addition, Resist Magic is available as a Hero spell. It is known by Alorra the Elven Archer, who can cast it at least once per battle even at her initial Experience Level. Item Power Resist Magic can also be duplicated as an Item Power and imbued onto a Magical Item. This requires either the or the spells, and has the advantages of being non-dispellable, and requiring no Upkeep Cost. While enchanting onto an item can't be done unless the Wizard possesses at least Spellbooks, knowledge of the actual spell is not necessary. Selecting this Power increases the item's total value by . can be enchanted onto any type of Magical Item. Naturally, this means that it is available to any Hero, as all of them possess at least one miscellaneous Equipment Slot. If an item with this Power is created and given to a Hero, then they will benefit from the effect described above for as long as they keep the item equipped. Since is present on 12 pre-fabricated Magical Items, it is also possible to occasionally find an item already imbued with this Power in Treasure, or be offered one for purchase by a wandering Merchant. Strategy Resist Magic is useful when combating wizards who possess and often use Unit Curses or other negative spells that require their targets to make a Resistance roll. It may also save a unit when fighting against monsters that inflict Special Damage. Known Bugs The in-game tooltip for Resist Magic indicates that it gives the unit . This is incorrect: the actual bonus is , as indicated in the game's Official Strategy Guide. Category:Unit Enchantments Category:Sorcery